elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brawling
Brawling can be done in many taverns across Skyrim. In this minigame, players fistfight for bets set by the opponent. Other instances of brawls are to complete quests if speech checks fail. Asking the Chief of any Orc stronghold if there's any work to be done, he requests a brawl. The winner receives 100 . When brawling, people can come and watch, being bystanders, may attack if weapons are brought into the brawl. Rules Damage and healing During a brawl, weapons and spells are removed, allowing only the use of unarmed combat. Using any weapons or spells forfeits the challenge and any gold wagered. Potions, Food, and Healing spells can be used to recover Health during brawls without forfeiting the match. The claws of Khajiit add 15 and Argonian adds 6 (12 due to calculation problems) damage per unarmed strike, making battles more advantageous for them. Wearing gloves with an enchantment that increases the damage dealt by your fists is also beneficial here. Spectators and assistance Followers do not involve themselves in brawls, although Thralls will. Be wary of bystanders, as they can be accidentally attacked during a brawl. Doing so causes them to retaliate with any means necessary, and the act is considered a crime. Armor Alteration spells such as Oakflesh or Ebonyflesh can be cast before and during brawls to bolster defense. The Fists of Steel perk can add additional boosts to armor rating. Being struck by opponent fists raises Armor skills such as Light armor and Heavy armor, meaning this is one of the few ways a player can leave the game idle, whilst still training these skills (as brawls can be taken indoors, removing any risk of random dragon encounters.) Objectives The key to winning is not being hit. Simply wait for the enemy to punch, move back and retaliate. Of course you can just stand there trading punches, but if you are fighting one of the Orc Chiefs you will most likely lose in a straight up brawl. Possible brawls Bugs *After winning a brawl and telling the loser to give the money, your opponent may not say anything, but still give you your gold. *It is possible that the opponent will run off to another section and when catching up to them, they will start using weapons and spells against you. If you continue to only use fists it will still be considered a brawl, however you can kill the opponent with no bounty. NPCs will not interfere and will act like they do not know how the opponent was killed. *The game may freeze after winning a brawl. Saving beforehand is recommended. *Armor with damaging effects, such as the poison from the Ebony Mail, will turn the brawl into a real fight and bounties may be added. *After winning a brawl, your opponent might stay in a kneeling position. Reload a previous save if this happens. (If you're playing the PC version open the console in-game, click on the bugged NPC and type kill, this will make him stand up again for some reason.) *When the player begins a brawl and strikes the opponent, it is counted as assault, but the player is not approached by guards. *Sometimes right after the brawling starts, your opponent may draw their weapon, 40 gold bounty will be added and everyone in the area will become hostile for seeing it as an assault. This seems to happen if the player has an enchanted piece of armor equipped. *Yielding to Hofgrir during the brawl will cause him to offer a rematch though no rematch is possible; this also disables all other potential brawls in the game meaning many follower NPCs cannot be recruited. Companions 'Hired Muscle' quests are unaffected and if the target is usually a brawl option, they will pay you the 100 gold but still cannot be recruited. Category:Skyrim: Gameplay